1×EV-DV is an evolution of the CDMA-2000 standard for the support of circuit-switched voice and data as well as packet-switched high-speed data (HSD) on the same carrier. In such a system, the support of packet-switched HSD users is provided by means of a shared channel that serves one packet data user at a time in a time-multiplexed manner. In order to schedule the packet data for different users on the shared channel, a proportional fairness scheduler has been proposed by Qualcomm. However, this scheduler achieves a large standard deviation of cumulated throughput among all users, and cannot be used to provide streaming data transmission such as video service.